User blog:UnstableIsotope42/Breitbart News vs Huffington Post - Isotope's Rap Battles of Internet Culture S1
HAPPY 2017! Welcome back to IRBoIC! Let Season 1.5 BEGIN! Here we have the fight of the news sites! Right vs Left! Red vs Blue! Which one controls the news? The battle will tell all! I'm finally back from the hiatus. The next hiatus, the one between this half-season and Season 2, will also be two weeks long. This one was re-written, worked on, re-written, etc. I wanted 6 verses, then 4 verses, then 6 verses. I removed lines, and re-added them. Y'know the deal. I'm also using my own videos for beats now, and sub-headers for verses, like other users. But you're here for the battle, aren't you? Yeah, let's get on with the battle. Beat Battle ISOTOPE'S RAP BATTLES OF INTERNET CULTURE! VERSUS ' ' BEGIN! '''(Breitbart starts at 0:19) Breitbart News: I know we used to be friends, but not anymore nor now, Now, I’ll gonna Huff, and puff, and blow your Post down. The best news site that knows the Right side to lean. That spits so sick you’ll wish you believed in vaccines! Because I’m Breitbart! I’m a wild card! HuffPo, you’re sub-par! Stick to your feminism, our writers actually write hard! I tell actual stories, you point fingers and accuse! I’ll stick to Facebook feeds if I want to hear fake news! Huffington Post: You don’t have the right mind to fight the left, and, I’ll drop you faster than you did the Kellogg’s brand! Let me be serious, I was never friends with you! Once I’m all through, it’ll be Breitbart Memorial Part 2! You’re an aggro aggregator run by dumb primates! You don’t like Change, and all out ignore it in the Climate. I won’t Breit around the bush, you’re a steaming dump! Only thick-minded numb-skulls favor Donald Trump! Breitbart News: Yeah, I can tell you don’t like him, looking at your editor’s notes. But oddly enough, he’s in the title of every other post! You’ve got a mentality that says you’re the center of gravity! Only thing more underwhelming than your raps are your salaries. Huffington Post: OH! You want to go there? Breaking News: You can’t catch up! You’ll get forgotten in days, you don’t contest in this match up! Your raps don’t surprise me, they’re a Drudge Report. Put this in the next headline, “BIG LOSS FOR BREITBART”! Breitbart News: Ooo, I’m so scared, worried about what you’ll do next! How about post another article about the U.S. government? Voicing verbal verses versus vermin, veiled in vermilion. Stick to thinking anyone even cares about your opinion. Huffington Post: I’m a name the people know! You sound like a breakfast bar! I’m progressive, you’re aggressive, my win is ensured! I’ll break down your base, Bart, best conserve your Conservatives, I’m leaving your alt-right fans scouring for alternatives! '''WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? ' ' ISOTOPE'S RAP BATTLES OF INTER- ''' Breaking News: DONALD TRUMP ENDORSES IRBOIC! RAP BATTLE STOCKS PLUMMET! '''NET CULTURE! Who won? Breitbart News Huffington Post Hint stuff 'Hint explained:' No hint cri ;( 'Hint for next battle:' Category:Blog posts